


Why Not Both?

by Hallow17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: JeanMarco Week 2016, M/M, Oneshot, Smutty, a little hotter now, gomene!, i'm being a little tease here teehee, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallow17/pseuds/Hallow17
Summary: Jean Kirschtein has had an ache for Marco all night and when they finally get some alone time Jean can't hold himself back. Hey, what can he say? Marco looks damn sexy in leather!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey minna! Thanks for joining me on day 2 of jeanmarcoweek2016! This is another collab with thefloralpeach who drew an amazing piece of jeanmarco artwork which I then wrote for. I'll link the picture on the bottom! Hope you enjoy reading!!!

Day Two- Trick and treat

“Marco, you’re way too cute for your own good.” Jean said it sarcastically, pulling Marco closer to him. They’d just come from a crazy Halloween party over at Reiner’s place, who was gung ho about hanging out with everyone whenever he could. That included lots of crappy tasting beer and making out for Jean. And dancing. Yeah, the dancing (as in grinding so hard people couldn’t tell where Marco started and Jean ended) had been nice. Jean was not ashamed of that.

“And what’s that supposed to mean exactly?” Marco raised an inquisitive eyebrow and smiled the kind of smile that always made Jean feel hot.  They were still on the sidewalk right now heading to their apartment but Jean could care less about that at the moment. Jean began kissing Marco’s cheeks and then, knowing he was being a little shit, started drawing his kissed down further towards Marco’s sensitive neck right there on the street. Marco tensed up and looked at Jean with a new light in his eyes.

“Hey!” He checked around quickly to make sure no one had seen them, putting a hand over Jean’s mouth from going any further. He looked back at Jean with wide, surprised eyes. His guyliner made his dark eyes look fucking amazing, Jean thought just then. “We are still in a public place!” He told him, stepping back now. Jean felt the rub in his pants and just then he wished more than anything that they weren’t in the view of the masses. He sighed and told himself to calm down for ten minutes.

“Ok, we need to change that in, like,” he checked his phone time, “two minutes otherwise I’m gonna fucking pounce on you.” He warned. Marco laughed but he also had a feeling Jean would do it. He knew he would do it. Jean had no shame when it came to sex in public places.

“Alright, ok, come one.”  He took Jean’s hand and started fast walking to their apartment. Jean smirked and squeezed Marco’s bigger hand gently, but he was also very much staring at Marco’s ass in the costume he wore. The black on black grunge punk look suited him so much. Jean blamed that costume for most of his hornyness that night. It was tight around what mattered, and coupled with Marco’s leather jacket Jean couldn’t keep his hands off him for the whole damn night.

They reached the apartment in record time. Jean let Marco have a final peaceful moment unlocking the door but once that lock was out of the way all bets were off. Jean immediately grabbed onto Marco before he could even turn the knob of the door and slammed his back into the door, having turned him around in that single moment. Jean’s lips crashed into Marco’s just as fast, engulfing him into his mouth. Marco gave a little shocked sigh but his eyes fluttered closed and he grabbed onto Jean by the collar of his 50’s suspenders.

Jean had his hands wracking all over Marco’s body at this point, feeling all his curves through his clothes and threatening to hike his shirt up right there against the door. Marco had the decency to at least realize where they were and that anyone could pop out of their apartment at any moment.

“Jean, w-wait,” He turned his head but Jean wasn’t stopping. He went to Marco’s neck, kissing a hot trail down to Marco’s tender skin at the base of his neck. Marco sighed from the sensation of Jean’s hot, wet mouth on him, bringing one of his hands into Jean’s hair while also letting his foggy brain process that they needed to get inside. His other hand felt behind him for the door and eventually he found the knob, opening it. He stumbled back but Jean caught him by the waist and his lips once again found Marco’s.

They both stumbled into their apartment, not even bothering with the lights. Jean kicked the door shut behind him and in the haze didn’t even lock it. He was too consumed by Marco, by the feel of his hips in Jean’s hands, by his lips searching for Jean’s every time, only coming up for air when it was desperate. Jean needed to be closer to Marco. They stumbled for a little bit before Jean guided Marco into a wall near their room door and let Marco’s back hit it more gently than before. His lips kept seeking Marco’s out, tilting his head to get at Marco at the right angle.

Jean’s tongue flicked out to lick Marco’s bottom lip seductively. Jean took the moment to suck Marco’s thick bottom lip into his mouth, biting it and earning a moan from Marco, who gripped his waist even tighter. Jean’s hands slid up to Marco’s jacket and while it looked cute on he wanted the restricting thing off. He awkwardly found the collar of it and startled pulling it over Marco’s arms. Marco got where Jean was going and leaned up off the wall a bit to get the whole thing off him. Jean let it fall to the floor and pressed tighter into Marco, his member rubbing into his pants achingly. He rubbed his lower half into Marco for the feel of anything against him, earning another moan from his taller boyfriend.

Marco found the hooks for Jeans suspenders and pulled the things off. Jean was free to do what he wanted with his pants at the least. Marco’s hands pulled Jean’s shirt out of its tucked state to reveal his lean abdomen and the happy trail Marco had kissed down many times before this moment. Marco’s warm hands felt up Jean’s chest and Jean shivered. Yes, Jean loved this. He wanted more of exactly this.

Marco’s breath became ragged as the two kept playing with each other’s clothes, bodies rubbing against bodies. Jean vaguely remembered saying something regarding sex the last time they had been, well, having sex, but his brain was too intent of Marco’s bare skin to focus on it.

Jean pulled Marco’s shirt off next and his hips ground hard into Marco’s with want, feeling Marco’s erection against his. Marco’s fingers fumbled with the buttons of Jean’s shirt as Jean toyed next with Marco’s pants, teasing him. “Jean,” Marco bit his lip around pleading for Jean to just get on with it. Jean looked up at him hungrily, knowing he was working Marco good tonight. Winding them both up was just how Jean wanted it because the high it left later was fucking amazing. He let out a heady little chuckle and kissed Marco softer now, sliding his fingers to the button of Marco’s black jeans.

Then it hit him like a fucking truck. He froze up and a lightbulb went off, sounding the holy-fuck-this-is-gonna-be-so-hot bells in Jean’s head. He smiled against the kiss Marco gave him, Marco not yet sensing Jean’s diabolical plans. Jean started back again but now he pulled Marco from the wall. His lips popped off Marco’s and he licked his lips of leftover saliva, looking Marco up and down against the wall. Then he pulled back and Marco was confused.

“Come on,” Jean nodded to the room and Marco now understood why Jean had broken their connection. He leaned off the wall and went to their room. Jean kept his hands firmly on Marco’s hips for his own pleasure. Marco went to flick on the lights when they went into the room but Jean swatted his hands away. “Nope, not this time.” He said sensually, guiding Marco’s hands to his sides. Marco’s heartrate picked up at that, sensing Jean was trying to do something. Why didn’t Jean want Marco to see? Marco smiled and kissed Jean again lightly, in which Jean pressed a harder kiss to Marco’s lips and the fire in the both of them came back just like that.

Jean guided Marco over to through the door, Marco walking backwards- Jean left no room for him to turn around with his hold. Marco tripped up on the entrance to their room but it let Jean be able to grab him tighter in his hands, giving Marco some balance. Jean smirked against a kiss and pushed Marco back again, their bodies almost flush, breath mixing with breath. Jean wanted to drink him in even further than this but he loved just kissing Marco’s lips raw.

Marco’s knees hit the foot of their bed and he stopped himself from going over easily. Jean’s hands had wound their way back to Marco’s pants again and he undid the zipper. Marco sighed against Jean and Jean took the moment to penetrate Marco’s mouth again with his tongue, rolling over his teeth and indulging in the pure taste of Marco just like this, tongues grinding against tongues.

Jean remembered the way Marco had danced against him tonight, pulling him close and letting his fingers grab Jean’s hair and Jean wanted that again. The heat had been building up between the two all night long. Actually, when Marco put on that damn leather jacket Jean knew he was going to have a rough day holding himself together and not taking Marco so early in the day. They had this moment now and Jean couldn’t have asked for anything more.

Jean pulled Marco’s pants off his hips and Marco pulled himself away for a moment th shuck them off his legs and over somewhere else. He used the moment to find Jean’s buttons on his shirt and undo all of them, ripping the thing off. Then he went for Jean’s pants but Jean wanted Marco’s skin on his mouth again so Jean went for Marco’s neck, nipping the skin there. Marco bit his thick bottom lip to stop from mewling Jean’s name. This was almost painful now, to keep waiting and taking clothes off when Marco just wanted to be connected to Jean in the most intimate way.

Marco’s erection rubbed against Jean’s torso whenever Jean moved and he could tell he was probably dripping at this point. He finally undid Jean’s pants but he couldn’t pull them down. He let out a rather loud, embarrassing moan when Jean sucked his neck hard, leaving behind a good sized hickie on Marco. Jean leaned back up and kissed Marco’s moaning mouth, effectively quieting Marco.

Jean shimmied out of his pants and had to let Marco’s already swollen lips go to get the things all the way off. Now the two stood in their underwear. Marco felt goosebumps electrify his skin and Jean paused for a moment to look at Marco just like this, to give himself the briefest moment to dwell on the fact that the most perfect person stood before him, someone Jean didn’t even think he deserved half the time. Then Jean was pulling Marco to him again and he wouldn’t let him go that easily.

Jean pushed Marco back and Marco sat down on the bed, having nowhere else to go. He gave a short chuckle as Jean’s lips descended on his, peppering Marco with hungry little kisses that Marco felt all the way down to his stomach. Jean kept pushing against Marco, opening up Marco’s legs with his knee and Marco was forced to lay back, never losing the connection to Jean’s lips. Jean rested carefully on top pf Marco, draped over him mostly naked. His one hand held his weight up on one side of Marco and his other hand was free to ran up and down Marco’s thigh, his fingers tracing a pattern on the inside of Marco’s thigh. Marco shivered against Jean and his lips pressed harder on Jean, wanting him to get on with it.

Marco wanted Jean so bad so he let his hips roll against Jean’s erect member, earning Jean’s hand squeezing Marco’s hips from the pleasure of just that movement. Jean stopped kissing Marco and looked at him with hooded, dark eyes. Marco could still see him in the dark room and Jean looked like he did when he got really into something. Jean had something on his mind here for sure, Marco could see it.

Jean shifted against Marco and slid down him, getting off him to stand on the floor again. Marco leaned up on his arms, not really being able to see Jean now. “Hey, where do you think you’re going?” He heard Jean’s feet against their wood floors. He was heading towards the closet?

Jean went to their closet and grabbed a random scarf over there. He pattered back to Marco and hopped on top of him, straddling him. Jean had on his I’m-totally-going-to-be-a-little-shit-smirk as he let the scarf glide against Marco’s body. Marco raised a wary eyebrow and tried not to be too tickled by the scarf against his bare skin.

“Oh, mixing it up are we?” He asked as Jean brought the scarf up to Marco’s neck. Jean leaned back down, Marco holding his thighs, and gave Marco a little kiss before taking that very scarf and wrapping it around Marco’s eyes in one fell swoop. “Hey! Who said you could- mmph!” Jean kissed Marco’s next words away and tied the scarf over his eyes making sure it was secure. Marco admitted defeat on this one.

“Not like we haven’t done this kind of thing before, babe.” He said and Marco could hear the smile in his tone. Marco leaned up, not knowing exactly where he was going to land, and plopped a kiss on Jean’s chin.

“Pft-!” Jean let out and turned his head so he could catch Marco’s lips properly. He stayed like that for a little bit, kissing Marco again, before he shifted and was no longer kissing Marco. He climbed off Marco again and wound his way over to the other corner of their room.

“Now what are you getting?” Marco asked as he shifted on the bed. He went back a little and lifted his body into a sitting position, his heart beating harder than normal at the secrecy of all this. He couldn’t see all that well in the dark anyway but now he was vulnerable and open and Jean knew Marco liked that kind of feeling.

“Shh. I got this.” Jean said confidently, rifling around one of the dressers until he found something beautiful and melty and sweet. He grabbed it, the plastic rustling in his hand, and he slammed the drawer and practically ran back to Marco, jumping onto the bed and crawling to his freckled and oh so cute boyfriend. He kissed Marco really hard and Marco hadn’t been expecting it, almost falling back over. When Jean’s lips escaped his Marco smiled again.

“Jeez, what’s gotten into you now? You’re way to excited to have sex right now. What, you’re gonna tie me up or something?” Marco was trying to get Jean to tell him what he was doing by guessing at something. Jean shook his head.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” He asked a question right back, not letting Marco get the better of him. He ripped open the plastic wrapper and from the sound Marco knew it wasn’t a condom. He felt around and found Jean’s stomach. Marco took the moment to let his hands slide up Jean’s warm body, fingers having memorized the planes of his abdomen and chest a long time ago.

Jean broke a piece of the delicious candy bar and took a square in his mouth just for the hell of it. He put some of it to the side for now and straddled one of Marco’s legs now, careful not to put all his bodyweight on Marco’s one leg. He took another longer rectangular piece of chocolate and let it tough Marco’s arm. Marco turned his head to it like he could see but he still didn’t get what it was.

“A square of something.” Marco said, trying to figure it out. Jean was close enough that Marco could smell something in the air now, something heavy and decadent, something rich. “Chocolate?” He asked. Jean silently applauded his keen boyfriend and kissed him, smearing some chocolate over Marco’s lips and licking it off him. Marco let his tongue roll over Jean’s lips to get more of a taste of the chocolate.

“Does that mean I get to have a piece?” Marco asked in a low voice, his hand still on Jean’s chest. Jean licked his lips of all the chocolate and let his finger clean up Marco’s bottom lip, licking his finger afterwards.

“Since you guessed it so fast, I guess…” He said like he was hesitant but this was how Jean wanted it to go. Marco smiled in victory now, waiting to get his share of the chocolatey goodness. Jean wouldn’t let him have it that easily though.

“You’re gonna have to come get it though.” He said, breaking a square off the piece he’d had roaming Marco’s body and putting it in his mouth so that a good portion stuck out. Marco rolled his closed eyes and leaned up, trying to find Jean. He paid attention to Jean’s breathing and the way his body felt against him until he felt something hard against his lips. He opened his mouth around it and bit a chunk out of the soft chocolate, letting it melt in his mouth a bit before chewing the sweet treat.

Jean smiled when Marco found the chocolate, in control of the situation here. When he finished his chunk he put his hands on Marco’s shoulders, his fingers splayed out to feel as much of his muscles as he could there.

“See, a trick and a treat. My motto is, why not both?” He tipped his head to the side before going back down to kiss Marco and finish what he started. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Her goes round two of jeanmarco week!!! This one was a teaser teehee but how could I not with a prompt like trick/treat? I just had to combine both! Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a like and or a comment!![Link text](http://thefloralpeach.tumblr.com/image/151981106417)  
> Also check out this amazing artist who drew the picture that inspired me to write this!!! (link to be uploaded soon when thefloralpeach posts their amazing artwork)


End file.
